El regalo de cumpleaños
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Alfred esta de cumpleaños y Arthur no tiene idea que regalarle, puede ser el presediente del consejo de estudiantes y controlar toda la escuela sin problemas, pero en esta situación necesita ayuda y la presidenta del club del yaoi esta dispuesta a ayudar -AU- -one-shot- -USUK-


_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Elizaveta Héderváry y todos los otros personajes de hetalia son de Himaruya Hidekaz…bla, bla, bla…_

_**Advertencia**__: Lime muy pero muy ligero (lo escribí pensando dejarlo en K+ pero por seguridad mejor lo dejé en T_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

El presidente del consejo estudiantil estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, casi al nivel de golpearse dramáticamente la cabeza contra la mesa. Cualquiera pensaría que era una emergencia a gran escala como que se hubiese perdido dinero de tesorería (cosa bastante difícil si se consideraba que Vash con mucha suerte permitía las asignaciones de fondos a los clubes), o que hubiese tenido problemas con el director o los representantes de las clases, pero no, su dilema era mucho más personal. Y se podía resumir en una simple frase "El cumpleaños de su novio." A una persona cualquiera podría parecerle un asunto sumamente trivial, pero para él era una fuente de estrés de proporciones colosales.

Llevaba semanas buscando el regalo ideal, simplemente no era capaz de pensar en algo adecuado ¿Un osito de peluche gigante? Ni que fuera una chica ¿Una cena romántica? El otro aborrecía su comida ¿Una camisa? Aburrido ¿Un balón de americano o un videojuego? Es lo que le das a un amigo, no a tu pareja.

Si no hubiese sido por que había más estudiantes viéndolo se abría arrancado el cabello melodramáticamente. El no solía ser tan exagerado ni se dejaba atormentar por cosas así, pero la situación lo había superado. Se sentía horrible, la practica de futbol americano de Alfred acabaría en media hora y entonces iría al salón del consejo a buscarlo ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Feliz Cumpleaños… no fui capaz de conseguirte un regalo" hasta en su mente se escuchaba pésimo.

-Presidente… presidente… ¡Arthur! Al menos finge que me escuchas

-Lo siento Elizaveta, ¿Qué me decías?

-debí decirle a Kiku que viniera en mi lugar-la muchacha se cruzó de brazos algo molesta, luego una sonrisa macabra surcó su rostro- Hagamos un trato… yo solucionaré tu problema y tu aprobaras un aumento de fondos para el club yao…quiero decir el club del manga-animé

-Eso se llama extorsión… ¿y quien dice que tengo un problema?

-Pues no era difícil de adivinar. De camino hacia acá me encontré con "él" todo el equipo de animadoras lo abrazaba y felicitaba-el rubio frunció el ceño, la chica tuvo que contener un suspiró ante esa pequeña muestra de celos- No tienes de que preocuparte, tu novio es mas gay que Barney y los teletubbies juntos, no creo que siquiera se halla pasado por la cabeza algo como lo que tú te imaginas. Volviendo al tema, tengo una pequeña idea de "que" podrías darle por su cumpleaños.

-Te escucho… -si, así de desesperado estaba. La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y luego le susurró al oído su plan.

Mientras caminaban a casa su rostro seguía rojo y apenas era capaz de hablar, en su mente aun resonaban la palabras de su compañera "Tú se su regalo" No era tan lento como para no comprender que quería decir con eso. "Maldita Elizaveta y sus putos animes homosexuales que le dan ideas raras" gritaba en su interior ahora no podía quitarse la "idea" de la cabeza. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de sacar a colación el tema del cumpleaños de Alfred, el otro tampoco iba a mencionarlo así que tendrían que conformarse con caminar en silencio.

-Iré a calentar la "comida"-anuncio señalando la bolsa con la cena que habían comprado de camino- espera en la sala

-¿Me dejaras comer frente al televisor? Wow, parece que estuviésemos celebrando algo

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, su novio no era nada sutil. Pero no iba a decir nada, ya había dejado más que demostrado que no se había olvidado ¿Acaso el haber comprado la cena en McDonald's no era prueba suficiente? Puso una velita sobre la hamburguesa de Alfred a modo de pastel y llevó la comida donde lo esperaba el otro.

Estaba recostado en un sofá haciendo zapping despreocupadamente, al verlo acercarse se sentó para hacerle espacio.

-Happy Birthday Alfred!-musitó sonrojándose un poco

-Gracias Artie- dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de te y se abalanzó sobre el rubio más bajo en un hambriento beso. Cuando se separaron ambos se sentían un poco acalorados, Alfred sonreía de oreja a oreja, Arthur se veía un poco decaído- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hice algo?

-No, no hiciste nada

-Vamos siempre es mi culpa…dime

-Que no hiciste nada, maldita sea

-¿En serio? Eso es nuevo… pero ¿Por qué estas triste?

-Al final no logré conseguirte un buen regalo de cumpleaños-soltó bajito sintiéndose avergonzado

-Tu eres el mejor regalo que podría recibir- contestó aun sonriente abrazándolo cariñosamente, Arthur no podía entender como era capaz de decir semejantes cursilerías sin siquiera sonrojarse. El más bajo no supo como las palabras de Elizaveta regresaron a su mente. Sin siquiera pensarlo una segunda vez, unió sus labios con los de su novio y algo torpemente coló una mano bajo su camisa. El otro no tardó en comprender y tomar el control.

Sin separarse ni por un segundo llegaron al cuarto del mayor, Alfred recostó a su pareja sobre la cama y lentamente comenzó a desvestirlo. El otro jadeaba y suspiraba sin pudor alguno, eso lo calentaba más…casi se le caía la baba al tenerlo así. A su disposición, completamente sumiso. Aunque claro, tampoco se quejó cuando Arthur decidió actuar y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Si hubiese habido alguien en los alrededores para escuchar seguramente se habría espantado por los gritos y gruñidos que comenzaron a salir de esa habitación.

-_Harder_- rogaba una voz sofocada que solo recibía jadeos como respuesta. Luego solo proferían gritos de placer.

-_I love you Arthur_-suspiró el mas alto luego de terminado el acto

-_Me __too_ -respondió el otro abrazándolo con fuerza, aun estaba un poco ruborizado, no se podía creer lo que había hecho. De improviso Alfred correspondió el gesto y comenzó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja para luego bajar hasta su cuello. La temperatura de ambos volvía a subir, pero antes que pudieran ir más allá un ruido los interrumpió. Una puerta cerrándose de golpe.

-Shit! ¿Justo hoy Scott decide venir temprano a casa?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Segundo Fic con tema del cumpleaños de Alfred, ¿Les gustó? Se me ocurrió mientras escribía el fic que subí hace un rato y de repente pensé en que debe ser difícil para un chico gay dar un regalo de cumple a su novio y comencé a acordarme los problemas que tengo cada vez que un amigo esta de cumpleaños y al final siempre regalo peluches, pero no creo que entre chicos se regalen esas cosas. Luego se mezcló un poco con un episodio que me encanta de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y bueno, salio este fic super random_

_Eli: ¡Mas yaoi para el mundo!_

_No me digas que pusiste una cámara en la ropa de Arthur_

_Eli: Claro que no… ¿No mencioné que al club le faltaba presupuesto?_

_Cierto…hasta otro fic, no olviden dejar reviews!bye!_


End file.
